Immer an den Plan halten
by The Divine Comedian
Summary: Heute mal kein Tiefseetauchen in der menschlichen Psyche, nein: diese Geschichte ist im Wesentlichen nett. Jack sitzt in der Zelle und da will er gerne wieder raus. Und Moral war ohnehin noch nie so seins.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: gehört alles Disney.  
  
A/N: Ist nur 'ne Momentaufnahme. Wollte mir ein wenig Zugang verschaffen zur Psyche des Captains. Oh, und falls ihr euch am Schluss fragt, wird er, oder wird er nicht...? Natürlich wird er.  
  
Immer an den Plan halten  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Nicht Ihr. Sie", sagte der Soldat der Royal Navy und deutete auf Sparrows Begleiterin.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Anamaria", sagte die Begleiterin und stieß Sparrow in die Rippen.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
Der Soldat verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen.  
  
"Ja? Anamaria und wie weiter?"  
  
"Uh... Smith?"  
  
***  
  
"Du hast nicht zufällig eine Haarnadel dabei, oder, Spatz?" rief Captain Jack Sparrow so laut, wie er sich traute. In der Zelle gegenüber hob Anamaria nur die Krempe ihres Hutes, um ihm ein bedeutungsvolles Augenrollen zu schenken. Sie verhielt sich bemerkenswert gelassen, aber das war vielleicht nur der Mangel an Erfahrung. Nein, natürlich war es der Mangel an Erfahrung.  
  
Oder aber, sie wusste, dass Norrington viel zu edel war, eine Frau hängen zu lassen.  
  
Jack hatte viele komplizierte Frauen gekannt, komplizierte Frauen mit komplizierten Kleidern und komplizierten Korsetts (obwohl die ihn mittlerweile nur noch selten vor Probleme stellten, aber man konnte nie wissen, was sich die Mode als nächstes ausdachte). Und komplizierten Frisuren mit Haarnadeln drin. Sein Glück mal wieder, dass er zusammen mit der einzigen Frau eingesperrt war, die sich für so etwas nicht interessierte.   
  
"Ana?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Du bist noch nie ausgebrochen, hab ich recht?"  
  
"Ich hab mich noch nie erwischen lassen. Jack."  
  
Der Captain sah sich in seiner Zelle um. Was er brauchte, war ein Druckmittel... Er rüttelte versuchsweise am Gitter. Das war entschieden zu laut, entschieden zu fruchtlos und vor allem entschieden zu peinlich. Anamaria grinste. Der Frau fehlte Respekt.  
  
"Nun, wie oft bist du schon ausgebrochen, Captain?" Jack blickte auf.  
  
"Bisher? Jedesmal."  
  
Die hatten die Gitter verstärkt. Jack war sich sicher, dass er das seinem letzten Ausbruchsversuch vor sechs Monaten zu verdanken hatte, aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er schaffte es nicht, stolz darauf zu sein.  
  
"Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach..." Durch einen schmalen Riss in der Wand fiel Mondlicht in die Zelle. Er musste unwillkürlich an Barbossas Affen denken. Noch zwei Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang.  
  
"...wenn man ein gewisses... System einhält. Plan eins hat schon mal nicht funktioniert."  
  
"Und Plan zwei?"  
  
"Die Schlüssel. Hast du irgendetwas dabei, womit man sie anlocken könnte?"  
  
Anamaria musterte ihn erneut.  
  
"Nun, du hast da zum Beispiel 'nen Knochen im Haar."  
  
Jack fuhr sich mit der Hand durch selbiges.  
  
"Das ist Elfenbein. Wenn's recht ist."  
  
Anamaria zuckte mit den Schultern. "Knochen", beharrte sie.  
  
Er brauchte mindestens zehn Minuten und alle zehn Finger, um das schmale Stück Elfenbein von den Dreadlocks zu trennen. Wenn man es recht betrachtete, war es ohnehin nicht mehr schön.  
  
Jack pfiff nach dem Hund.  
  
Der kam aus irgendeiner Ecke des Verlieses angeschossen, schnappte sich das Elfenbein aus Jacks ausgestreckter Hand und lief weg, wobei er es sorgfältig unterließ, den Schlüssel fallenzulassen, der sich im Übrigen nicht in seinem Maul, sondern an einem Haken an der Wand befand, wie Jack wehmütig feststellen musste.  
  
"Siehst du? Er mag mich."  
  
Anamaria seufzte. "Plan drei."  
  
Verfluchtseistduweib...  
  
"Würdest du etwas Enthusiasmus zeigen? Plan drei ist, ruhig dazusitzen und auf einen Turner mit Heldenkomplex zu warten. Hat immer geklappt."  
  
"Und du wirst mir auch gleich verraten, warum es diesmal nicht funktioniert."  
  
"Nun... Will ist auf Hochzeitsreise", erwiderte Jack. und dann, etwas leiser: "hab's doch immer gewusst, dass das nochmal schlimm ausgeht. Hätte etwas mehr Standesbewusstsein zeigen sollen, die gute Lizzie."  
  
"Plan vier?"  
  
"Ruhig dasitzen und darauf warten, dass die Wache auf ihrem Rundgang vorbeikommt."  
  
"Und dann?"  
  
"Die nächstbeste Frau dazu bekommen, die Wache zu verführen."  
  
Anamaria spuckte vielsagend auf den Boden und zog sich den Hut wieder ins Gesicht. Inzwischen konnte man Schritte hören.  
  
Jack seufzte. "Dass man hier auch alles selber machen muss..."  
  
...  



	2. Piratensandwich

Disclaimer: Gehört Disney.  
  
A/N: Gackern? Wiehern? Hundeblick? Ist das ein Reviewtrend, den ich verpasst habe? Egal. Ihr seid nett. Und drum gibt's auch 'ne Fortsetzung (naja, und weil ich diese spezielle Situation sowieso schreiben wollte). Thankyouverymuch.  
  
Und zweitens hoffe ich, dass das diesmal mit der Formatierung hinhaut. Wenn nicht, dann nicht.  
  
Der Titel ist eher inoffiziell, aber was soll's...  
  
Edit - Oktaria: danke. Ist geändert :)  
  
  
  
**Piratensandwich**  
  
Die Schritte kamen näher, aber sie klangen eindeutig nicht nach dreihundertpfündigem Gefängniswärter. Als die Person um die Ecke bog, sah sie auch nicht aus wie ein dreihundertpfündiger Gefängniswärter. Die gar nicht so dezente rotweiße Uniform, die gepuderten Haare (Haare, Haare, nicht an Haare denken, Jack trauerte immer noch dem Stück Elfenbein hinterher) und die Haltung, die an ein eingeschüchtertes Kaninchen erinnerte, ließen ihn vielmehr schlussfolgern, dass sie es hier mit einem, wenn auch jungen, Soldaten der Royal Navy zu tun hatten. Nun, das machte seine Aufgabe nur angenehmer.  
  
Eine Stunde noch.  
  
"Hey, Junge", zischte Jack, "hierher!" Die Hände um die Gitterstäbe geschlossen, beobachtete er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Anamaria sich in den hinteren Teil ihrer Zelle zurückgezogen hatte. Unter dem Hut konnte er nur ihr verblassendes Lächeln erkennen. Besser so, immerhin wollten sie den Soldaten nicht nervöser machen als nötig.  
  
Wie ertappt drehte sich der Mann um.  
  
"Ich habe keinen Befehl, mit Gefangenen zu reden."  
  
"Aber du tust es doch bereits", raunte Jack mit einem bewährten Lächeln: Nummer vier (schön, aber unbekannt - den Versuch war es wert).  
  
"Nun..."  
  
_Was macht eine so schöne Frau wie Ihr so ganz allein an einem Ort wie diesem?_  
  
Nein. Neinneinneinneinnein.  
  
_Darf ich Euch einen Drink spendieren?_  
  
Abgesehen davon, dass die glorreiche Royal Navy Jack unter anderem seinen Geldbeutel abgenommen hatte, sah dieser Knabe so aus, als würde er nach einem halben Becher Rum bereits in die Stimmung kommen, Shantys zu grölen, sich einen Bart stehen zu lassen und Fahnenflucht zu begehen, und so sehr diese Vorstellung auch amüsierte...  
  
Ein wenig auffällig, non?  
  
_Habe ich dich schon mal bedroht?_  
  
Unpassend, entschied er. Nach einer mentalen Notiz, sich in einer Mußestunde etwas spontaner klingendere Anmachsprüche auszudenken, fuhr er fort:  
  
"Komm näher, Junge, ich kann dich gar nicht richtig sehen."  
  
Der Soldat schritt zögernd auf Jacks Zelle zu und strahlte auf einmal.  
  
"Ah, Ihr seid's, Mister Sparrow. Ich habe schon viel von euch gehört."  
  
"Captain. _Captain _Sparrow", rutschte es Jack heraus, bevor er die Taktik als unklug erkannte, "aber nenn mich doch einfach - Jack." Er schenkte ihm einen kalkuliert treuherzigen Blick.  
  
"Solche Ränge stehen nur Angehörigen des Militärs zu", erwiderte sein Gegenüber ein wenig steif. Trumpf schon verspielt. Fantastisch.  
  
"Dafür wissen sie offenbar nichts von Etikette."  
  
"Verzeihung?"  
  
"Du hast mir _deinen_ Namen noch nicht verraten."  
  
"Halley. Edward Thomas Charles Halley. Und, äh, Mister Sparrow... Jack... wir sollten diese Unterhaltung beenden.." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Es ist ja nicht so, dass du mir Schwänke aus des Commodores Privatleben erzählst", sagte Jack zu Edwards Rücken. "Ach komm schon, Eddy, Small Talk - ist ein schöner englischer Brauch. Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon in Port Royal?"  
  
"Ich bin vor vier Monaten hier angekommen", sagte Edward zögernd und drehte sich wieder um.  
  
"Schöne Überfahrt gehabt?"  
  
"Nun, es war ein wenig..."  
  
"Mastbruch vermieden? Ruder poliert? Immer schön... das Deck geschrubbt?" Jack krümmte sich innerlich. So offensichtlich...  
  
"...beengt..."  
  
"War sicher einsam, so ganz ohne..."  
  
"... aber meine Kameraden... prima Kerle..."  
  
"Na, da kommen wir der Sache doch näher. Schließlich war ich doch selber mal -", und hier versuchte Jack, dem Soldaten durch das Gitter hindurch jovial auf den Rücken zu klopfen, "- in der Royal Navy." Yo ho. Und wie er das gewesen war.  
  
"... aber allzeit gute Winde geha - was? Ihr?"  
  
Hoffnungslos.  
  
"Ja, ich. War eine schöne Zeit. Wir saßen da und... verglichen unsere Schwerter, übten mit unseren Schwertern, putzten unsere Schwerter, äh... gelegentlich sind wir auch gesegelt..."  
  
"Der einzige richtige Sturm, da waren wir bereits kurz vor Port Royal..."  
  
Verdammt hoffnungslos.  
  
"Oh, und ich bin nicht ansteckend", sagte Jack.  
  
"Verzeihung?"  
  
"Du kannst ruhig wieder näher kommen."  
  
Der Soldat trat ins Licht der Fackel und Jack machte eine unerwartete Entdeckung.  
  
"Warte... dein Profil kommt mir doch bekannt vor... dreh dich mal zur Seite." Der Junge tat wie geheißen. Jack kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
"Du siehst nicht zufällig jemandem ähnlich, den ich kenne?"  
  
"Nun ja... alle sagen, ich wäre meinem Onkel wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten."  
  
"Und wer ist dein Onkel?"  
  
"Äh... ich soll nicht darüber reden."  
  
"Eddy", sagte Jack ernst. "Ich werde in -", kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster, "weniger als einer Stunde draußen im Wind wehen. Ich werde nicht genug Atem haben, um der Welt deine Familienverhältnisse darzulegen."  
  
Dem Soldaten schien das Leid zu tun.  
  
Richtig so.  
  
"Es ist... äh..." er beugte sich vor und flüsterte... "nun, der Commodore."  
  
"JAMES NORRINGTON?" entfuhr es Jack lauter als geplant.  
  
"Ihr kennt ihn persönlich?" fragte der Soldat neugierig.  
  
"Klar. Wir sind alte Freunde, James und ich." Auf Jacks Lippen formte sich Lächeln Nummer zwei: alter Freund, an dem man sich gerne rächen möchte. Nicht persönlich gemeint.  
  
Wenn sein Neffe nur nicht so schwer von Begriff wäre.  
  
"Oh, und wo du schon mal dabei bist, Mitleid mit mir zu haben, könntest du mich vielleicht von diesen Handschellen befreien?"  
  
"Nun, ich bevorzuge es, Euch in Handschellen zu sehen."  
  
"Ich verstehe, äh, ich meine, äh... whoa", brachte Jack hervor, "so einer bist du also." Er blickte Edward prüfend ins Gesicht. Edward blickte neutral zurück.  
  
Jack seufzte tief.  
  
"Aber Eddy, meine Hände sind schon ganz taub und... unbeweglich... und - steif?"  
  
Edward dankte Jack für seine Mühen mit einem Ausdruck allerhöchster Verwirrung.  
  
"Äh - _klar soweit_, verdammt noch mal?"  
  
Ein schlaues Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Soldaten aus.  
  
"Ich denke, ich könnte vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Ihr deswegen fliehen könntet."  
  
"Richtig", pflichtete Jack ihm bei. Als Edward seine Handschellen aufschloss, projizierte Jack ein mentales "Siehste?" in Richtung Anamaria und entdeckte bei der Gelegenheit, dass sie offenbar schlief.  
  
Ah! Privatsphäre war also sozusagen vorhanden. Für den Rest musste er ganz allein sorgen.  
  
"Eh - Eddy?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Nun, bist du hier, um einen alten Piraten nach seinem letzten Wunsch zu fragen?"  
  
Er hatte die ganze Zeit praktisch mit Zaunpfählen geworfen. Langsam wurde es knapp.  
  
"Eh... der Commodore hielt das für... uh, unnötig. Er sagte, er wisse bereits, um was es Euch geht."   
  
Jack stöhnte.  
  
"Jetzt sag bitte nicht, dass er dich mit einer Flasche Rum hier runter geschickt hat."  
  
"Er hat es in Erwägung gezogen, aber -"  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"Eh, er sagte, da auch Damen unter den Zuschauern wären, könne er nicht zulassen, dass Ihr auf das Podest - hmm..." Edward machte erstaunlich vornehm klingende würgende Geräusche. Aus der Kehle eines englischen Gentlemans hörte sich das vage unterhaltsam an, aber Jack war nicht in der Stimmung.  
  
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Junge", sagte er mit gefährlichem Unterton, "sag deinem Onkel Jim, dass ich ihn jederzeit - jederzeit! - unter den Tisch trinken kann." Anschließend versuchte er wieder, in einen etwas sonnigeren Gemütszustand zurückzukehren.  
  
"Möchtest du wissen, was mein letzter Wunsch ist, Eddy?" raunte er. Höchste Zeit, etwas expliziter zu werden.  
  
"Mister Sparrow - Jack - der Commodore hat bereits alles arrangiert."  
  
"Aha." Jack hob eine Braue. "Diese Vorlieben liegen also in der Familie?"  
  
Edward strahlte.  
  
"In etwa einer halben Stunde wird ein Priester vorbeikommen und Euch die Beichte abnehmen",   
  
"!!!", sagte Jack.  
  
Anamaria feixte im Hintergrund.  
  
Jack wollte es nicht zugeben - vor sich nicht und vor Anamaria schon mal gar nicht -, aber es sah nicht so aus, als ob der Junge überhaupt jemals merken würde, worum es hier ging.  
  
Vermutlich würde er beim _Priester_ mehr Glück haben.  
  
Grimmige Entschlossenheit übermannte ihn. Er winkte den Soldaten zu sich heran und bemühte sich im Folgenden, ihm nicht allzusehr ins Gesicht zu atmen.  
  
"Komm näher, ich will dir ein Geheimnis verraten." Edward schaute höflich verwirrt drein, rückte aber noch ein Stück näher. Jack blickte kurz, aber intensiv zur Decke des Verlieses.  
  
Und dann nahm er Edwards Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
  
Typisch englischer Gentleman. Genausogut könnte er eine Blümchenteetasse küssen.  
  
Edwards Augen weiteten sich; er stolperte zurück und wurde erst vom Gitter der gegenüberliegenden Zelle gestoppt.  
  
"Mister _Sparrow_!" brachte er hervor, als ihn plötzlich zwei Arme von hinten umschlangen.  
  
"Gibt es ein Problem, _Lieutenant_?" atmete Anamaria an sein Ohr. Jack konnte sehen, wie sich die Röte auf dem blassen englischen Gesicht noch ausdehnte.  
  
"Äh... eigentlich F-F-Fähnrich", stotterte Edward, "Fähnrich zur See."  
  
Anamaria runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn. "Erst Fähnrich zur See?" vergewisserte sie sich.  
  
"Ich war lange krank", erwiderte Edward fast böse. Anamarias Hände wanderten weiter, und Edwards Haltung wurde wieder zugeknöpfter. Als handele es sich hier um ein verdammtes Teekränzchen.  
  
Himmel, Anamaria, _da hinein_ hat er die Schlüssel nicht gesteckt.  
  
Anamaria war schnell. Und gut. Und die Voraussetzungen - in diesem Fall ein leicht festgefrorener Fähnrich der Royal Navy in einer unangenehmen Situation - trugen ihren Teil bei. Sie brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um ihm das Schwert aus der Scheide zu fummeln und ihm an die Kehle zu halten.  
  
"Die Schlüssel, Edward", sagte sie.  
  
"Aber..." Edward gab auf.  
  
Wenn man es recht bedachte, eine verdammt kurze Gegenwehr für ein Mitglied der Navy. Zu Jacks Zeiten jedenfalls... äh...  
  
"Gottverdammtes blödes Dreckschloss, rattiges verfluchtes... Ding, geh auf, verdammtnochmal...", murmelte Anamaria, während sie versuchte, mit einer Hand weiterhin den Mann vor ihrer Tür zu bedrohen und mit der anderen das Schloss aufzuschließen. Dauerte viel zu lange, und Jack würde ihr das auch sagen, aber erst, wenn sie wieder auf dem Schiff waren.  
  
Ganz bestimmt.  
  
Tür auf, Anamaria raus, Edward rein, Tür zu. Jack liebte die Welt unkompliziert.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, Junge", sagte er mit fast echtem Mitleid zur Zelle gegenüber, "manchmal ist sie halt so." Dann wandte er sich Anamaria zu.  
  
"So. Und jetzt kannst du mich hier raus holen."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht möchte ich dich lieber in Handschellen sehen."  
  
"Uh... Ana, das ist jetzt weder der Ort noch die... Ana!"  
  
Die Piratin wandte sich im Weggehen um, und Jack konnte sie grinsen sehen.  
  
Er lächelte zurück. Nummer fünf (schön, bekannt, weiblich, neigt möglicherweise zu Gewaltausbrüchen).  
  
"Komm schon", sagte er, "rette deinen gutaussehenden, charmanten, männlich-markanten _gottverdammten Captain._ Bitte."  
  
Er lehnte sich noch etwas weiter nach vorne. "Gib's zu, du willst es doch auch, Spatz."  
  
Der Captain stolperte nach vorne, als Anamaria die Tür öffnete. Ihre Ohrfeige kam eine Sekunde zu spät, und als sie kam, war sie fast zärtlich.  
  



End file.
